Freedom of Water
by Scorpionspear77
Summary: Princess Ivy escapes again, and Sofia's amulet summons Aqua out of the Realm of Darkness, who makes short work of the evil princess. Now, Aqua must stay in Enchancia while the Good Fairies alert Yen Sid to her escape from the RoD and have someone retrieve her armor. A series of short stories which have Aqua interacting with this new world.


**A/N: This was a completely random idea I had. But I think I can make it work while I'm brainstorming how the next Mizao chapter will go. This will be a few chapters, uploaded even more sporadically than Mizao. They'll probably increase in updates once I actually play as Aqua in Birth by Sleep Final Mix (I'm going Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and I just finished Never Land as Terra.) As always, Read and Review! Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First or Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters within.**

* * *

Sofia and her family were backed into a corner. Princess Ivy had returned, and no one had been able to stand in her way. She had foregone her former insect amnesia strategy, and had instead gained new destructive power. Sofia stared in horror as her friends, extended family, and teachers hovered behind the evil princess, watching helplessly from prisons of crystalline vines, a power Ivy had stolen from Miss Nettle. Ivy smirked as she raised her hand, a deadly spell forming. Sofia's mother moved to cover her daughter, but Ivy flicked her other hand and froze her in place. "Ah, ah, ah, Queen Miranda. Wait your turn. I want you to watch me destroy your precious little Sofia first, then the rest of you get your turns, and I get Enchancia", the evil princess chuckled, a sadistic smile on her face. Sofia clutched her amulet close and whispered two words, tears of fear streaming down her face.

"Help us."

The Amulet of Avalor lit up like a star; creating a shining light so bright it hid the Enchancian Royal Family from view. Ivy shielded her eyes. In the light, the silhouette of a heart appeared, and within it, a woman's shape was forming. Ivy's eyes widened as the light faded and the woman landed on the ground. In the blink of an eye, the mysterious newcomer launched towards Ivy. A single word spilt the air.

"Zantetsuken!"

There was a white flash, and the mysterious newcomer, now holding tight to what appeared to be a very large key, was on the other side of Ivy, who now had a look of shock on her face. Ivy looked down at her chest, her eyes went blank, and she crumpled to the floor, her body slowly disintegrating into a group of black and white butterflies. Her spells lost their power and broke. As everyone picked themselves up, the woman who had saved them lowered her weapon- and passed out.

* * *

An hour later, the people Ivy had attacked were being tended to, as was their mysterious rescuer- a blue-haired young woman in a black and navy blue high-collared halter top, a black corset with two pairs of white laces, and black shorts. A silver badge hung at the intersection of two pink straps over her chest. The royal family was watching her closely, with Roland's personal physician attending to her on the King's request. "I believe we need to attend to our guest, and thank her when she awakens", Roland said.

"But who is she?" Amber asked, giving the woman the once-over. "I've never heard of a princess who used a key as a weapon, or who looked like that before."

"Well, that's because she isn't a princess, Amber dear." Flora said as the three good fairies floated up beside them, followed closely by Sofia's friends. "She's a Keyblade Master. One that many believed lost forever to the darkness. Her name is Aqua, and it appears Sofia's amulet has not only saved all of us, but it has saved our rescuer as well. It appears the shock of being brought back to the realm of light so quickly and unexpectedly has caused her to black out."

"Where did you learn this?" Miranda asked.

"Why, from Yen Sid, the wisest man and greatest sorcerer in all of the world, and possibly beyond it too", Merryweather explained.

"Will she be alright?" Sofia asked.

"Of course she will, Sofia. She just needs time to rest, that's all. Aqua's taken tougher hits and gotten right back up. Compared to what she must have been facing for the years she's been missing, Ivy must have seemed like chump change in comparison." Fauna assured the little princess. "But, just in case, we'll use our best healing spell." The fairies put their wands together and cast a triple Curaga spell. Aqua shifted slightly and let out a moan of relief, but did not awaken.

"Why didn't she wake up?" Sofia asked. The little princess was now becoming extremely worried.

"Oh, she's tired. To be honest, she probably hasn't slept well in years. Let her sleep for now, Sofia dear. We all need time to recover from today's ordeal, the people need to know we're all safe, and while Ivy may be dead, my sisters and I need to find out how she escaped, so we can prevent it from happening again should something else be imprisoned on that island" Flora said, leading the others away.

Later that night, Sofia made her way to the room where Aqua had been placed. The older woman had been dressed in a night gown and was lying on a guest bed large enough for two adults, her normal clothes on a mannequin in plain sight for when she awakened. Sofia crawled up onto the bed beside Aqua, observing her face. Aqua was obviously having a nightmare about something, as her face contorted into pained expressions. "Terra… Ven… No…" she whispered, tears streaming down her face in her sleep. Sofia didn't know who or what Aqua was talking about, but it was obvious she needed someone to be there for her. Sofia lay down next to Aqua and hugged her. Aqua slowly calmed down, though she did not stop crying. As Aqua calmed, Sofia fell asleep next to her. She didn't notice her amulet shimmer for a few seconds.

* * *

 _The next day…_

Aqua groaned as light hit her eyes. Why did the sun have to be so bright…?

Wait.

The sun? The Realm of Darkness didn't have a sun.

"Everyone! She's waking up!" a voice, sounding a lot like a little girl, said from above her. Aqua opened her eyes slowly, and found Sofia sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Where am I?" Aqua asked, looking around at the royal family. "Come to think of it, who are all of you?"

"You are in our castle in Enchancia. I am Roland, king of Enchancia, this is my family, and I would like to thank you greatly for saving us the other day."

"So are you the one I heard asking for help before I was teleported? I just struck out instinctively, because to be perfectly honest, I had no idea what was going on." Aqua said.

"Actually, I called you here, Miss Aqua." Sofia said.

Aqua giggled for the first time in forever. "You don't need to call me 'Miss', Princess. Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Ah, Master Aqua, you are awake!"

The fairies fluttered down to see Aqua, who was now sitting upright upon seeing familiar figures.

"Welcome back to the realm of light, Keyblade Master."

"Wait, so… I'm not dreaming? I am in the realm of light again?" Aqua asked, her eyes widening as her brain finally caught up with everything that had happened.

Flora smiled and nodded. "Indeed you are, and if you think we're happy to see you, just wait until Mickey hears about this!"

Flora didn't get a chance to say more as Aqua leaped from the bed and let out an overjoyed whoop. A second later, she swept up Sofia and gave her a big hug, laughing joyfully as her hug was returned by the little princess.

* * *

After Aqua had calmed down and dressed, she met with the royal family again. A servant presented her with her Keyblade again, but as she reached out to take back the Master's Defender, it vanished.

"What's going on? Why did it disappear?" Sofia asked.

Aqua held out her hand and the blade reappeared, causing her to sigh in relief. Her master's Keyblade had not abandoned her. It had merely left the servant's hands. A thought flowed into her head. "Hold on a second", she said, dismissing the Master's Defender. Holding out her hand again, Aqua focused on her own Keyblade, the one she had sacrificed to save Terra's body; the blade that had chosen her on her tenth birthday, making up fully for a rained out party. It was because of that she had named it Rainfell, and when she had gained its fully upgraded form on Destiny Islands, she had rechristened it Stormfall. With a flash of light as water swirled around it, her familiar blade reappeared in her hand. For the first time in years, she had her own blade in her hand, and it felt **right**. She was used to the Master's Defender and could wield it just fine, but the blade had never truly felt right in her hand.

"What's that, Aqua?" James asked. The new Keyblade had caught the boy's attention.

Aqua smiled, turning her blade over a few times and giving it a few practice swings. "This is my original Keyblade, Stormfall. I thought I'd lost it a long time ago."

"Then what was the blade you came here with?" Roland asked.

"That once belonged to my teacher, Master Eraqus. After he died, he passed on his blade to me. I'm lucky I had it when I was trapped in the realm of darkness, or I would not be alive today." Aqua explained, her face saddening at the mention of Eraqus. "Although, even with my Keyblade, I'm still stuck here. Without my armor, I can't use the Lanes Between to search for my friends, or make contact with Master Yen Sid."

Flora spoke up. "Well, we will speak with Master Yen Sid for you, and see if he or one of the others can retrieve your armor, and we will bring it to you when it's been recovered and repaired. He has an idea of where it is, so it shouldn't take too long. In the meantime, if His Majesty is alright with it, you could stay here."

"I certainly don't have a problem with it. What do you think, Miranda?"

"I'd be happy to let her stay with us. It's the least we can do after the great service she did for us."

Aqua blushed. "It wasn't really that hard. I had a tougher time with the Cursed Coach that I saved Cinderella from. But thank you, Your Highnesses, that's very generous of you. I accept your offer." The Keyblade Master bowed respectfully to the monarchs before being swarm hugged by the cheering kids.

"You'll love it here, I promise!" Sofia said, with an energetic smile that reminded Aqua very much of Ventus.

Aqua smiled back. "I'm very sure I will, Sofia."

* * *

 **A/N: That felt good to write. Aqua is my favorite Kingdom Hearts character, and I'm glad to put her in my fics. If rescuing her from the Realm of Darkness is not a priority in KH3, then I'm gonna be ticked. I'm kinda hoping she gets her own solo game post KH3. Anyway, notes. Aqua cannot actually use Zantetsuken in Birth by Sleep, it is exclusive to Terra, but who's to say she didn't figure the move out at some point while wandering the RoD? Besides, Zantetsuken is just cool, so I'm gonna bend the rules a bit. I'm pretty sure the only reason Aqua can't get Stormfall back in the RoD is because she didn't have it when she fell in, and it can't be summoned across dimensions. She'll be sticking with Stormfall here, so if you're a fan of the Master's Defender, well, it won't be showing up here very much. Like I said up top, I'll be randomly posting a few chapters to this in between Mizao chapters. I'll see you next time for whichever fic I'm updating next! Bye! Read and Review!**


End file.
